The Dragon God
by sapphire dragon slayer alex
Summary: What if Natsu had a BIG secret? What is his big secret? How would fairytail react when they find out? Find out in The Dragon God. (A/N first story so please no flames, any ideas would help)
1. The beginning

Hello my fellow dragon kin. Sapphire dragon slayer with my first story so bear with me there will be lots of misspelling as my tablet is STUPID! Anyways here's my first chapter. I would also like to apologize to the people who read it when all it said was 'Hello my fellow dragon kin', it was a mistake I didn't mean to post that as it was the A/N

Time skip:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scene change:/\/\/\

Change POV:xxxxxx

* * *

"Why?" asked a girl no older than 6. She was currently wearing a white sun dress with yellow flowers and a pair of flip flops. She has platinum blond hair tied in a high ponytail and electric blue eyes. "Why, Natsu-nee?" Cried the girl "why must you leave, please stay"

"I'm sorry, Selene but i have to go" reasponded an 8 year old boy. He had spiky salmon colored hair. Natsu is wearing black knee lenght trousers, a black shirt, and sandles. He has black onyx eyes. "I have to go, in order to protect you, Merudy, and Sebastian"

"But, Natsu plea-" tried to reason Selene but was cut off by Natsu

"I'm sorry, but i promise I'll come back, i just need to get stronger in order to kill him" said Natsu

"Fine, but please come back safe Natsu-nee" were Selenes last word

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One week huh, feels like it happened yesterday" said Natsu to himself. Suddenly he stops 'What is this its magic energy is strong' thought Natsu, as Natsu event into a clearing he saw a small old man. 'Looks like its coming from him' thought Natsu. Natsu then gets in a fighting position.

"Hey who are you" yelled Natsu this caused the old man to turn around.

"I am Makrov Dreyar, master of the guild Fairytail, who are you" asked Makrov.

"I am Natsu Dragneel" responded Natsu still jeeping his battle stance.

"Fear me not young one" said Makrov "i do not plan on attacking you"

This caused Natsu to stare at him for a minute until he felt the old man was telling the truth.

"So Natsu i feel your magical pessure how would you like to become a member of fairytail?" asked Makrov

"Okay" was Natsu's respond. As they walked Makrov asked Natsu where his parent were and Natsu said he didnt have parents 'i cant get these people involved.' Was all Natsu was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makrov's POV:

As we walked I asked Natsu why he was alone and where his parents were he said he didnt have any but i senced him lying but didnt press that matter. Before i knew it we were already at the guild. I turned to seenatsu covering his ears 'why is he covering his ears?' Asked makrov to himself.

"Natsu why are you covering your ears?" i asked

"I have very good hearing and all this noise is making my head hurt" he responded.

"Okay, follow me" i told him and we walked into the guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu's POV:

As we walked in i saw a raven haired kid in only his boxers 'why is he only in his boxers?' i asked myself. as i walked forward my senses kicked in and I grabs two fists befor they collided with me. I turned to my left and see a shocked red haired girl with armor. She had hazel colored eyes. To my right was a girl about the same age as the red head and she also looked shoched. She had blue eyes. I then proceeded to flip both girls over and walked back to Makrov. By this point everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I then jumped back just as two fists crushed where i had just been. 'Thats it' i thought to my self. I got into my fighting stance and waited for them to make their move. I moved to the right just as the red haired girl tried to hit me. I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying to the bar. The white haired girl came at me with great speed but i managed to dodge her attack and punched her. I think i went a little to rough as i saw both of them half conscious.

Thewhole guild stared at me in shock andI shrugged them off. Suddenly the red haired girl swung a sword at me. I grabed it and broke it much to everyones shock at this point i was getting mad so i got ready to finish it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makrov'sPOV:

I was shocked to see Natsu beat both Erza and Mirajane AT THE SAME TIME! Then i felt his magic rise a little and i knew he was ready to end it so i had to stop him.

"ENOUGH" i yelled Natsu stoped and so did Erza and Mira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu POV:

I stopped in the middle of punching the red head when Makrov yelled. I let her go and walked to him. I bowed to him "forgive me Makrov i didnt mean to hurt them i just tried defending myself"

"Itsalright Natsu now come and get your guild mark" he said. I nodded and walked with him to get my guild mark. After i got it i walked to an empty table.

"

Wait, Natsu" i turned to look at Makrov.

"I fogot to ask you, what magic do you use?" He asked

"I use Fire dragon slayer, and Crystal dragon slayer magic" i responded.

"WHAT" He yelled and i saw a man with orange hair jaw drop as well.

"Master whats

dragon slayer magic?" Asked the red haired girl

"Dragon slayer magic is as the name implies is magic to kill a dragon, but the only way to learn it is by being trained by a dragon" he responded. At that everyone in the guild jaw dropped.

"Isn't that right Natsu?" I nodded my head.

"But how do yyou know 2 different forms of dragon slayer magic?" The raven haired kid asked me

"My father Igneel and my mother Diamantina taught me" i responded.

"What" yelled Makrov and the orange haired man again.

"Master whats wrong?" asked a small girl with white hair and blue eyes. 'She looked a lot like the girl i fought they must be related' i thought.

"Igneel is the king of fire dragons and Diamantina is the queen of the Crystal dragons not only that both are said to be on par with Acnologia" he responded. The whole guild jaw dropped again.

"Wait" said the small white haired girl. Everyone looked at her "if your dad is the king of the fire dragonsand your mom the queen then doesnt that mean".

" you are correct i am the prince of the fire and crystal dragons" i said everyones eyes got big. "Im also next in line to one of the thrones I don't know which one but either way I'll be a king" i said at that half the guild fainted.

* * *

**So what you think? Good or bad. Please R&R thank you. This is the first chapter so it might not have connections with the title. Again i apologize for the first five word update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow dragon kin. I'm back another chapter but first I'd like to thank all of the people who followed and favor****ite my story. Now I know the chapter wasn't good but come on its my first time writing a story. And decided to make the story in 3rd Pov as its annoying changing pov. This chapter is a few years later when Lisanna goes to Edolas. Laxus will not be an ass and a half in this story he will have a brother relationship with Natsu.**

**Time skip: XXXXXX**

**Scene change: xxxxxxx**

**Speech:** "hi"

Thoughts: 'hi'

Spells and Monster speech: "**Fire dragons roar"**

**Monster thoughts: 'stupid humans'**

* * *

Its been a few years since Natsu joined fairytail. The guild got 2 new memebers a year after Natsu joined. They happened to be dragon slayers and were left by their dragon parents as well. The new members are Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer and son of Metallicana. He is one inch taller than Natsu, he has lots of piercings, long black hair, and red eyes. The second is Wendy Marvell, the sky dragonslayer and daughter of Grandeeny. They along with Natsu and Laxus formed the team Shadow League.

"Please, Natsu" wined Lisanna "I want you to come on this mission with me, Mira-nee, and Elf-nee chan"

"Sorry, Lisanna but i just got back from my missin with my team and was hopeing to relax a while" responded Natsu. This caused Lisanna to pout. "I'll go with you on your next mission, i promise" said Natsu. Lissana now did they know that misson would not happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, did you say?" Asked Natsu

"L-Lisanna *sniff* d-d-died" said a crying and beat up Mirajane.

"How did she die?" asked Natsu with his bangs now covering his eyes.

"I killed her" responded Elfman. "wasn't strong enough to do a full body take over, it took over me and killed her" said Elfman crying.

"I see" was all Natsu said befor leaving the guild. A week later lisanna's funeral was held.

Everyone was hurt, but Natsu took it hard he stopped talking, he rarley came to the guild and was cold towards people but his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a castle in Crocus was a beautiful girl. She had a blue dress, and jade colored hair.

"Hisui-hime, your father has called for you" said a gaurd.

"Thank-you, tell father i will be there in a few minutes" responded Hisui.

"As you wish" bowed the gaurd then turned and left.

"I bet it has something to do with me getting married again, when will father understand i dont want to marry just anybody, i want to marry someone who i love and know they'll love me back" said Hisui. She then left her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You called father" said Hisui. In front of her was a small old man.

"Ah, my daughter why wont you get married?" Asked the king.

"I've told you already father i wont just marry a random man that i dont love" said Hisui.

"Fine, but i hope you make a right chocie i want only the best for you my daughter" responded the king

"Thank-you father i will take my leave now" was all she said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years later:

"What, this is the only magic shop in the city?" asked a surprised busty blond haired girl.

"Yes, we dont have a lot of wizards in the city so its just for tourists" replied the man.

"Do you have any gate keys?" Asked the blond girl.

"I do but its not strong" replied the old man. He then went to get the box "here" he said.

"Yay, thats the key of the doggie" she said excitedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe he only dropped.1,000 jewls, is that all my body is worth" wined the blond chick.

"Salamander-sama"

"Did, you hear slamander-sama is in the city" yelled some fan girls.

'Salamander here?' questiond the blond girl. 'Maybe he can help me get into fairytail' thought the girl excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh salamander-sama"

"Your the best salamaner-sama" yelled some fan girls. In the middle was a man with black hair and black eyes.

'Whats this? Why is may heart speeding up?' questiond the blond mage.

"Natsu, Natsu?" Yelled a small figure it was wearing a hood and coat. But by the sound of her voice its voice it was a girl."Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Well surley you've heard of me, im slaman-" but he was cut off by the hooded person.

"No your not, Your Bora the Prominence, former Titan Nose guild memeber until you were kicked out for aiding a robbery" said the girl.

"What are you talking about im salam- but was cut off by the girls attack

"**Sky dragons fist" **said the little girl as her hand was covered in wind. "Dont steal Natsu-nee's name" said the girl as she punched him in the jaw. He was knocked out and was arrested a few minutes later.

"Thank you" said the blond girl "i got caught in his charm magic"

"Your welcome" responded the girl. She was about to leave when the blond girl stopped her.

"Let me make it up to you i'll but you lunch." Said the blond girl.

"Thank you for the offer but no, i have to find my dumb brother, master is looking for him" said the girl

"Master?, are you from a guild?" Asked the blond girl.

"Yes, i am from fairytail" she then showed her guild mark.

"Can i join?" Asked the blond.

"That is for master to decide" she said. "I'll take you there since im heading back" said the hooded girl.

"Thank-you" was all the blond mage said. With that they took a train and headed to Magnolia.

* * *

**Good or bad? Sorry i'm new at this so i'm not good. R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow dragon kin, I'm back with another chapter. These chapters will be longer when I get my laptop back as it got taken away 'cause I flunked 10th grade. Anyways until then the chapters will be 1k. I also found out I was a girl, so ignore that. Here's the chapter.**

**Time change: XXXXXX**

**Scene change:xxxxxx**

Speech: "hi"

thoughts: 'hi'

**Spells and monsters: " fire dragons roar"**

* * *

"Welcome to fairytail." said the hooded figure in front of a large building.

"thank-you, whats your na-" she didn't finish her sentence. "where did you go?" questioned the blond girl. 'oh well. She then walked into the guild.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira,what would you like?" asked Mirajane.

"Hello, i was wondering if i could join," was her response.

"sure, whats your name?" Mira asked.

"My name is Lucy" said the now named girl. They both walked towards the bar.

'this is a perfect time to ask her about that hooded figure' thought Lucy.

"Hey Mira" said Lucy

"Yes?"

"Well you see i came here with a small hooded girl who said she was from here, but then disappeared when we got to the front door, do you know who she is?" asked Lucy. At this everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped.

"She was brought by one of them" a random mage said.

"Oh my, you were brought by one of the shadow league" said Mira.

"Who are the Shadow League?" asked Lucy.

"The Shadow League are all S-Class mages, and fairytails strongest team" Mira explained. At this Lucy jaw dropped.

"What! That girl doesn't sound older than 13" Lucy said.

"Shes the youngest of the shadow league, The Sky Maiden, Wendy Marvell" Mira said. Lucy once again jaw dropped.

"NO WAY?" yelled Lucy. "To think one of them brought me here." Lucy said aloud.

"Wait here while i go talk to master" with that Mira left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master can I come in?" asked Mira.

"yes, my dear" was the masters reply. Mira walked in.

"Master their is a young woman asking to join the guild she said Wendy brought her here" Makrov's eyes got huge.

"WHAT!" he yelled "one of them brought her here, hm maybe they're finally coming home" said Makrov.

"Well it was Wendy, but why was she alone, the boys NEVER leave her alone"

"I don't know, anyways lets go see the girl" with that they left his office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master this is, Lucy. Lucy this is fairytails 3rd master Makrov Dreyer"

"Nice to kyaaaa!" screamed the girl. Makrov was currently feeling her up. Lucy then slapped him.

"Feisty one, your in" said the master. she then got her guild mark

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Salamander you sure you saw Girlie here?" questioned Gajeel.

"I'm sure, now let me ask you something" said Natsu.

"What?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE WENDY?"

"I'm telling ya i was walking and when i turned around to see her she had disappeared"

"STUPID LIGHTNING ROD"

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAME-BRAIN"

"OI, QUIT FIGHTING, We need to find Wendy although she can handle herself we still need to find her" said Laxus

"HAI" they both responded.

"both of you are helpless"

"FUCK YOU LIGHTNING ASS" the yelled in unison

"why you sons of bit-" before he could finish all 3 of them were hit.

"ow what the fuck"

"ouch"

"man that hurt"

"that/s what you get for fighting, cursing, and LOSING ME" yelled Wendy.

"that was Gajeel's fault, not ours" said Natsu.

"oi, fuc-" again Wendy hit them.

"Sorry" they told Wendy.

"While you idiots were fighting i took some girl to the guild"

"who?" they asked in unison.

"Shes Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Hearfilia"

"How do you know?" asked Laxus.

"well i saw her a few times on missions close to her home" responded Wendy.

"has anyone seen Happy, Charle, or Lily?" asked the girl

"Now that you mention it no" responded Gajeel.

"Maybe they're at the guild" said Laxus.

"its been a while since we've been there, letso go and relax there a while" said Wendy.

"Okay" Laxus turned to lightning, Wendy started fading into the wind (like when Mystogan turns into mist) Natsu burst into flames.

"Stupid show offs" grumbled Gajeel. He then started walking to the guild **(A/N haha I'm so mean xD) **Gajeel suddenly morphed with the shadows and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was quiet in the guild doors burst open. Everyone turned to the door just as 4 shaows burst in andnheaded to the second floor. Everyone knew who it was so they continued doing what they were doing. That is except a certain blond mage.**  
**

"What was that?" Asked Lucy.

"That was the Shadow League, our best team" said Grey.

"Why don't they show themselves?"

"They weren' always like that, they used to be here talking to us heck their leader used to be my rival until 2 years ago"

a"What happened?"

"The leaders best friend, Mira's little sister died on a mission, ever since then their leader turned cold and stopped speaking"

"Oh, who are the members of the team?"

"Their leader Natsu Dragneel aka, Salamander the fire and crystal dragon Redfox aka, Blacksteel the iron dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyer aka, yellow flash (only thing i could come up with) the lightning dragon slayer, and Wendy Marvell the one who brought you here aka The Sky Maiden the sky dragon slayer"

"Wait whats a dragon slayer?"

"Its ancient magic used to kill dragons, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were raised by magic while Laxus has a dragon slayer lacrima implanted in him" responded Erza.

"Oh Erza didn't see yu there, you scared me"

"Apologies, Lucy, Grey, Cana i need your help" gasps could be heard.

"Erza needing help"

"Thats never been heard of" all around the guild people started whispering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Ivan, just called, his spy told him Eisenwald has lullaby, we have to take down Eisenwald and take lullaby from them lets move" said Natsu.

"Where are they?" Asked Wendy

"they are at Oshinaba train station"

"What are we waiting for? Lets move" said Gajeel.

"We gotta contact gramps first" responded Laxus.

"We'll contact him while we're moving, now lets go" with that they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gramps, Ivan has contacted us he wants us to retrieve Lullaby from Eisenwald, what do we do?" Questioned Natsu.

"Retrieve it and contact me when you get it" was the respnse. 'Just what is Ivan planning' thought Makrov.

"Hai" with that they continued to there destination.

* * *

**Finished with chapter 3, how did you guys like Team Shadow League being spies? Good or bad? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my fellow dragon kin. I'm back with another chapter. I know the story is lacking emotion but I'm having trouble expressing it. As for the spy thing, I know Ivan would get suspicious, but there is an explanation**. **Ivan thinks Natsu and Gajeel are his spies, and they don't know** **it**. **Also if you guys could help me** **with the lack of emotion the story has i would GREATLY appreciate it. I'm also making Laxus' nickname the Thunder God**

**Time skip: XXXXXX**

**Scene change: xxxxx**

* * *

"Guys, we have to find a way to retrieve Lullaby, and find a way to stop it from reaching Ivan." said Laxus

"No shit Sherlock." said an annoyed Gajeel. **BLAM. **

"OUCH" yelled Gajeel while rubbing the back of his head.

"What have i told you about cursing?" glared Wendy.

"sorry" grumbled Gajeel.

"HAHAHA" laughed Laxus and Natsu.

"SHUT UP" yelled Gajeel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hisui-hime, are you ready to go?" asked the soldier.

"almost finished" said a very excited Hisui.

"princes, are you sure you should go?" asked a worried soldier.

"yes, whats the worst that could happen?" asked/asked the princess.

"we could get attacked by bandits or a dark guild" replied the guard.

"its no problem, if we get into trouble Arciados can take care of it" she replied.

"fine, I'll go inform the king we are departing soon" said the guard and left.

"Hm, where should i go?" asked the princess to herself. "oh, I know i could go to Oshiniba" she said with that settled she left to go see the king.

"father i will take my leave now"

"where are you going Hisui?" asked the king.

"I'm going to Oshiniba" was her reply.

"but-" he was cut off.

"no need to worry father I'm taking Arciados with me" she stated.

"Very well have fun" said the now calm king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Erza where are we going?" asked Grey.

"We are going to Oshiniba, while coming back from my recent mission i heard some people talking about Erigor and something about Lullaby" replied the re-quip mage.

"oh I've been meaning to ask you whats your magic?" asked Lucy.

"I use a special kind of _**re-quip**_ called The Knight, it allows me to change my outfit, and weapon" explained Erza.

"I use **_Ice-Make_** magic it allows me to create objects out of ice" said Grey as he made the Fairytail symbol out of ice.

"wow that's amazing and beautiful" said and amazed Lucy. She then turned to Cana.

"I use _**card magic**_, it allows me to make stuff appear out of cards" replied Cana. **(A/N i don't remember what it allows her to do, sorry)**

"what about you, Luce" asked Grey.

"I'm a _**Celestial**** Spirit **_mage" she said.

"wow that's rare magic" said Erza.

"My mom was a spirit mage as well" she put on a sad smile. they saw it but decided not to press the matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my Macky your kids are very destructive" said Master Bob, guild master of Blue Pegasus.

"Bob, is right, i wouldn't be impressed if they destroyed and entire city one of these days" said and amused Master Goldmine, guild master of Quatro Cerebros.

"Message for master Makrove" said a bird. hologram of Mira appears.

"check it out its one of the beautiful woman in my guild" said a proud Makrov.

"Master i would like to inform you that Erza, Grey, Cana, and the new girl Lucy, went on a mission together" said a smiling Mira. Makrov paled.

"Haha, looks like my prediction came true" laughed master Goldmine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, we have to hurry" said Natsu.

"slow down, Salamander, girlie can't keep up" replied Gajeel. This earned him a glare from said mage.

"you calling me weak, Blacksteel?" growled Wendy with a death glare.

"N-no, I'm j-just saying you can get tired and won't be able to fight." stuttered Gajeel.

"Oh, so now your calling me weak and slow, is that it Blacksteel" she then kicked him in between his legs with her magic infused foot. This caused both Natsu and Laxus flinch and take a step back protecting their dragon jewels.

"ooh, right in the batteries" Laxus said feeling bad for his team mate.

"that's gotta hurt" said Natsu agreeing with Laxus.

"SON OF A... BISCUIT " he said feeling Wendy's glare. What he said made the three other dragon slayers laugh. While he glared at them.

"okay, we've wasted enough time, lets get a move on" said Laxus in between breaths.

"i agree"

"yup"

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer" they turned to see Gajeel still holding on to his dragon jewels. Again the three dragon slayers started laughing.

"screw you all" said an annoyed Gajeel. They continued to laugh.

"okay, we'll meet you at Oshiniba when your done recovering" said a laughing Wendy,

"just get out of here" yelled a very pissed and annoyed Gajeel.

"right" they said and with that they disappeared.

"stupid Sky Maiden kicking me right in my dragon jewels, I'll get her back for this" he grumbled. He then disappeared as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Erza and the group arrived at Oshiniba's train station they saw guards at the entrance.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Erza. The poor guard was to slow to respond so Erza headbutted him, this went on with a few more guards until one of the spoke.

"the station was taken over by a dark guild, we sent in a group of soldiers a while back but they still haven't returned" with the information they got they ran into the building. They found bodies of the knocked out soldiers littered on the ground, when they entered they saw all of Eisenwald being confonted by 4 hooded figures with the fairytail symbol behind the cloaks.

"The Shadow League" said Erza.

"huh, why would they be here?" questioned Cana.

"I don't know but stay hidden she whispered. They nodded and stayed hidden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, if it isn't the Shadow League" said an amused Erigor.

"hand over Lullaby" said the tallest figure.

"and if i don't?" asked Erigor.

"then we'll beat you and take it but force" he replied.

"BRING IT FLIES" responded Erigor. With that The Shadow League got into their respective fighting stance.

"we tried it the easy way" said the littlest hooded figure.

"now its time for the hard way" finished the second smallest hooded figure. With that they got read the smallest started to gather wind around her, the second smallest was surrounded by fire, the second tallest turned his hands into iron poles, and the tallest was getting surrounded by lightning. The fight between the dragons and the dark guild was about to begin.

* * *

**Finished with chapter 4. hope you enjoyed R&R please.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my fellow dragon kin. I started school today. I might update once a week not sure yet, I have band practice and homework so I'll try to update everyday but i can't promise I will. Other from that here's chapter 5.**

**Time Skip: XXXXXX**

**Scene Change: xxxxxx**

* * *

"shouldn't we help them?" asked Lucy.

"No, we will only get in their way" said Grey.

"but its an entire dark guild"

"Luce, they can destroy 3 dark guild at the same time"

"WHAT!"

"its true they aren't called the strongest team for nothing"

"wow, to think 4 people could do that" said a surprised Lucy.

"well they are dragon slayers" said Cana.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"this is your last chance, Erigor just hand over Lullaby" stated Wendy while being surrounded by wind.

"LIKE HELL FAIRY FLY" yelled Erigor.

"*SIGH* here i thought we could get out of it peacefully" said Natsu while being surrounded by fire.

"then this would be boring, Salamander, at least we can let loose" replied a happy Gajeel arms already turned into iron poles.

"I gotta agree with Gajeel on this" said Laxus while being covered in lightning.

"Yup" smiled Wendy.

"allright since I'm nice, Wendy" she turned to look at Natsu with excitement filled eyes. This caused said mage to chuckle.

"you can get a head start"

"really?" she asked still excited.

"yes"

"yay thank-you Natsu-nii"

"no problem" with that said she ran towards the dark mages.

"**Sky dragons roar" **she yelled. It sent a torrent of wind out of her mouth and hitting any unsuspecting mage. she kept attacking left and right.

"Get her" they started yelling

"**Sky dragons fist"** she yelled and continued attacking.

"**Shadow knuckle" **yelled a random mage.

"**Sky dragons shield" **she said. "**Sky ****Drive" **she said as the wind started blowing harder. One by one they mages started falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WOW!" said Grey while taking off his shirt.

"yea, to think a little girl could do all that" said Erza.

"she can't be human" stated a shocked Lucy.

"I agree" was all Cana said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"alright, Wendy that's enough come rest" said Laxus.

"Hai" she returned.

"alright which of you wants to go next?" asked Natsu.

"I'll go, I've been craving a good match" said Gajeel.

"okay"

"**Iron dragons club" **said Gajeelbefore he was hit in the back of the head.

"you're getting rusty Blacksteel" yell Laxus.

"SHUT UP SPARKY" yelled Gajeel. withthat he attacked anyone who got in his way.

"**Iron dragons roar"**

"**Shadow guard"**

**"Iron dragons sword"** Gajeel managed to hit him.

**"**why you little piece of shit" out of nowhere Wendy came and kicked him in the balls. Every guy flinched and put one hand over their jewels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OUCH" said Grey

"poor guy" was all Cana said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO CURSING" yelled Wendy with a death glare.

"I'm sorry" Kageyama managed to say before he lost conscious from the pain.

"wow, she mist have kicked him EXTRA hard" said Natsu.

"even he didn't deserve that" was Laxus reply.

"agreed" said Gajeel.

"poor Kage" said a random dark mage.

"uh-huh" said another.

"what are you waiting for?" yelled Erigor. "kill them" he said pointing at The Shadow League team.

"FOR KAGE" one yelled.

"yea" the others said going to attack them.

"guess we are all going to fight now" said a smirking Laxus.

"guess so" smirked Natsu.

**"Crystal flame dragons"** yelled Natsu.

"**Lightning-Flame dragons" **

**"Poison-Sky dragons" **

**"Iron-Shadow dragons" **they chanted. Everyone's eyes got huge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"they plan on doing a four way unison raid" said Erza awe.

"a four way unison raid, the destruction behind that" said a worried Lucy.

"there's no way they can pull it off" said Grey.

"ITS THE SHADOW LEAGUE YOU DUMBASS THEY TEND TO TO THE IMPOSSIBLE" yelled Cana.

"oh yea" said Grey now very worried

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"ROAR"** they yelled in unison. the four roars raced through the air into each other and formed together creating a dragons head before collision. **BOOM. **The roar itself tore through the wall and a pig portion of the forest on the other side.

"Its time to contact Ivan, but first **Crystal-Make:Lullaby**" said Natsu.

"nice" said Gajeel.

"Natsu to master Ivan, Natsu to master Ivan" said Natsu. A hologram of Ivan appeared. Erza and the rest of the group got an enraged look on their faces all except Lucy.

"So they're working for the masters son"

"Ah, Natsu did you get Lullaby?" asked Ivan.

"about that i accidentally destroyed it" said Natsu sheepishly.

"IDIOT, i told you to be extra careful" yelled an enraged Ivan. "I don't have time for this, standby for further orders" said Ivan.

"HAI" Natsu responded.

"now contact gramps" said Gajeel.

"You think he didn't know that Gajeel?" said Wendy.

"Hush up girlie"

"Natsu to gramps, Natsu to gramps" a hologram of Makarov appeared.

"what is it my boy" asked Makarov.

"we got Lullaby, where do we meet you?" asked Natsu.

"in the east side of the forest next to the Guild Master Meeting" he responded.

"we'll meet you there" the hologram cut off.

"you heard the old man lets get a move on"

"hai" with that Wendy disappeared into the wind, Laxus turned into lightning, Gajeel morphed with the shadows.

"you guys didn't see anything" Natsu said not bothering to turn around.

"why are you working for Ivan?" asked Erza.

"That's none of your business Titania" he responded.

"Natsu come back to us, stop acting like this please we all miss you"

"I don't care" was all he said before he bursted into flames leaving a crying Erza, Cana, and a sad Grey.

"what happened to the old flame=brain?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"here gramps" Natsu handed over Lullaby.

"thanks"

**"YOU PITIFUL HUMANS, I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS"** everyone turned to look at the flute.

"you say something buddy?" asked Laxus. Lullaby then turned into a demon.

"**WHICH OF ONE OF YOUR SOLS SHOULD I DEVOUR FIRST? OH, I KNOW ALL OF YOURS" **The Shadow League got ready to fight when suddenly Erza's team came.

"we'll assist you" she said.

"no need" responded Laxus "we can take it'

"Laxus, Gajeel dlank it from the sided, Wendy attack its back I'll keep it distracted" ordered Natsu.

"Hai"

"your about to see my strongest team in the continent" said Makarov. All the guild masters looked at him in shock.

"you don't mean"

"yup The Shadow League"

"BUT THAT GIRL IS NO OLDER THAN 12" shouted a master shocked to see a little girl ready to fight Lullaby.

"Well your about to see why shes one of its members" Makarov stated proudly

* * *

**And finished. Good or Bad? I know your all thinking what hell, Wendy the Poison-Sky dragon slayer? That will be explained in the next chapter as well as all their transformations. R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow dragonn kin. Sorry for not posting I have honor classes so I have LOTS of homework. Anyways here's the next chapter. For those who are wondering when Hisui and Natsu get together its going to be a while.**

* * *

**2 years earlier:**

**"Water dragons canon"**

**"Ice dragons icy fist"**

**"Alexandrite dragons devastating fist"**

"Who is fighting" asked a young Wendy rushing towards the destruction. To her left was a young Gajeel and her right was a teen Laxus.

"I don't know but whoever they are, they sure can cause a ruckus" was Laxus' response.

"Gihihi,I've been wanting a good fight" said Gajeel.

When they arrived they saw Natsu and hid behind some trees.

"Whats he doing here?" Asked Wendy.

"I don't know but it looks like its only him." Said Laxus.

**"Poison dragons twin fangs"** yelled Natsu. This xaused Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus to jaw drop.

"How does he know 3 dragon slayer magic?" Asked a shocked Gajeel.

**"Galaxy dragons cosmic fist"**

**"Heavenly dragons holy arrow" **an arrow made out of light starts to form in Natsu's hand he then shoots it.

**"Wind dragons wing attack"**

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled a shocked Gajeel. Wendy then kicked him right in betwen the legs.

"NO CURSING" she yelled.

"Quiet you two hes going to here us" said an irritated Gajeel.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Wait where'd he go?" Asked Laxus.

"Looking for me?" Said Natsu behind them. They turned around shocked at Natsu's speed.

"How do you know multiple dragon slaying magic?" Asked a serious Laxus.

"I refuse to anser" was all he said.

"Tell us" yelled Gajeel and Wendy together.

"No"

"Tell us"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Tel-"

"Shut the fuck up" yelled Laxus. He then regretted it as he was punched right in his dragon jewles by a young sky maiden.

"What have i said about curssing?" She asked with a glare.

"Sorry" was all he said.

"Anyways, please tell us Natsu-nii" she said with the most adorable pupy dog face even Zeref would fall to.

"Fine" grumbled Natsu. "But you can't tell ANYONE not even gramps" he said.

"Fine, now tell us" they demanded.

"What do you guys want to know?" He questioned.

"How do you know all those dragon slaying magic?" Asked Wendy.

"I know them because I'm the dragon go i know EVERY dragon slaying magic" he stated.

"WHAT! Thats BS" said Gajeel.

**"Dragon gods ROAR"** Yelled Natsu. A large blue beam came out of his mouth and destroyed everything in a mile distance. All of them jaw dropped.

"How can someone be so strong" yelled Laxus.

"Like said I'm a god" Said Natsu.

"What else can you do?" Asked an excited Wendy.

"Well, I have unlimited magic although it puts a lot of strains on my body if I fight a lot, everything does little damage to me, I can make my skin be made of scales, i can enter dragkn force, dragon fate, and dragon soul at will, i can open the gate to the dragon relm, i can summon dragons, i can open the gates to heaven and hell, all dragons obey me except for Acnologia" he said. The three dragon slayers jaw dropped.

"Train us" they yelled in unison.

"Okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been a three month since Natsu told the 3 dragon slayers he was the dragon god, three months of him training them.

"Okay, today you guys will be getting a new form, a dragon slayer has the ability to eat another element and mix it with theirs its called duel-elements. I have studied you guys and have come up with an element that will go perfect with your original dragon slayer magic." Explained Natsu. "Firsy up is Laxus" he said. Laxus just grinned

" Okay whats my duel-elements?" He asked.

"Yours is fire, now I'm going to throw you fire all you have to do is empty your magic and eat the other element." Said Natsu.

"Its that easy?" Asked Laxus.

"Its easier said than done" was all Natsu said. "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Okay here it comes" a giant fire ball was sent to Laxus. Laxus was then engulfed in fire.

"AHHH" Laxus started to scream. Natsu canceled the attack.

"I told you easier said than done"

"Again" and again he did it after 3 failed attempts he managed to get it. Wendy and Gajeel stared in awe at Laxus who was engulfed in fire and lightning.

"Lightning-flame mode" Said Natsu. "Okay, now Gajeels turn"

"Gihihi alright finally, whats my duel-mode?" He asked

"Okay, yours is Shadow, do the same thing empty out your magic container" with that he threw Gajeel a shadow ball.

"Alright, gihihi" Gajeel was then engulfed in shadow. 1 minute later Gajeel started screaming.

"Idiots, i thought it was easy Gajeel" taunted Natsu.

"Shut up" growled Gajeel "now throw me another one of those shadow balls. Natsu threw another shadow ball after 4 failed attempts he finally ate it. He was engulfed in shadows.

"Iron-shadow mode" said Natsu. "Now your turn Wendalyn"

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that Natsu-nii" said Wendy.

"I know but i enjoy teasing you" chuckled Natsu while Wendy pouted.

"Okay now your duel-element is poison, ready"

"Ready" she said. He then threw a poison ball. After 2 failed attepmts Wendy got it.

"Bwahahahaha," laughed Natsu.

"Oi, why you laughing Natsu?" Asked Gajeel.

" because Wendy got it on her 3rd attempt, while you got it on your 5th attempt and Laxus after his 4th" said Natsu still laughing.

"Shut it" Laxus and Gajeel yelled. Wendy just giggled.

"Okay, remember you won't cant use it for long and your body will be sore for a while" they nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisui:

"Hisui-hime why are we going to Oshibana?" Questioned Arciados.

"I haven't been there in a while, and wanted to go visit it" she responded.

"What, that's why you wanted to come?" He asked.

"I also wanted to get out of the castle for a while" she said.

"Okay"

"Princess we are almost at Oshibana" said the driver.

"Okay, how much longer?" She asked.

"5min" was his response

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shadow League vs Lullaby:

"**Sky dragons crushing fang"** yelled Wendy kneeing Lullaby in the stomach pusshing him back. All the guild masters and Erza's groups eyes got huge.

"How can such a little girl push that beast back?" Yelled a random guild master

"I told you, shes one of my strongest membed Wendy 'The Sky Maiden' Marvell" said Makarov his voice full of pride.

**"Iron dragons roar" ** Gajeel hit Lullaby befor he could hit Natsu.

" thanks Blacksteel"

"No problem Salamander"

"Stop talking and help Wendy" yelled Laxus

**"Fire dragons swordhorn"**

**"Lightning dragons breakdown fist"**

**"STUPID HUMANS, HOW ARE YOU HURTING ME, I'LL DEVOUR ALL YOUR SOULS" **Yelled an angry Lullaby, he then charged up his attack. Everyone started getting nervous.

" Blacksteel, Thunder God, Sky Maiden do it" yelled Natsu each nodded their heads

**"Crystal-flame mode"**

**"Poison-sky mode"**

**"Iron-shadow** **mode**"

**"Lightning-flame mode"** Everyone jaw dropped at the amount of power the dragon slayers were using

" **Iron-shadow dragons"**

**"Poison-sky dragons"**

**"Lightning-flame dragons"**

**"Crystal-flame dragons" **

"Everyone get down" yelled Makarov. Lullaby released his attack.

**"ROAR" **The attacks started mixing together in mid air. Everyone was surprised.

" no way a four way unison raid, is that even popossible?"

"Has anyone eversucceeded" the guild masters asked in awe. *BOOM* the attacks connected and the dragon slayers managed to defeat Lullabys attack while theirs still continued.

**"How can this be me defeated by humans" **rscreeched Laullaby befor he was destroyed. Everyone started cheering.

"Your wizards are good Makarov" a guild master praised

"But they got carried away" yelled Goldmine. The fairytail member turned to see the guild master meeting buklding destroyed.

"Well good luck gramps" said Gajeel as he morphed into the shadows.

"Sorry, gramps" said Wendy befors she faded away.

"Sucks for you old man" said Laxus and then turned into lightning and dissapeared.

"Woops, sorry we got carried away gramps, but hey at least we destroyed that monster, and saved peolle" said Natsu as he was surrounded by fire "Good-bye Titania, Ice Queen, Cana, and blondy, oh master have you seen Happt, Pantherlilly, and Charle anywhere?" Asked Natsu.

"Yes i sent them on a mission" he responded.

"Okay" wuth that he burst into flames and dissapeared.

"Get them" yelled the guild matlsters. The fairytail members started running away. They rested when they lost the guild masters. Erza took this opportunity to ask Makarov something that's been bugging her.

"Master, will we ever get our Natsu back?" asked Erza.

"I don't know young one, don't forget he blames himself for not going with her" said Makarov with a sad expression.

"I miss the old flame-brain he was easy to beat" said Gray. Lucy stared at her team with a sad expression. 'They must really miss him' she thought.

* * *

**And finished. Good or bad? Sorry the fight was boring I'm not good at writing fighting scenes. Anyways I still don't know when I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow dragon kin. How have you guys been? I'm thinking of starting a new story, I don't know yet l I'm still thinking about it. Nari belongs to Raising Arizona. Shes a good author go check out her stories if you haven't . I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. Anyways here's the next chapter**

* * *

Hisui:

"Hisui-hime, are we going somewhere else before we go to the castle?" Asked the driver.

"No, I want to go home and rest." Responded the princess

"Did you hear, fairytail's strongest team took down one of Zerefs strongest demons?" Said a gaurd to another gaurd.

"Yea, they really are the strongest guild in all of Fiore" responde the other gaurd.

'To think people are strong enough to take down a demon, when i can barley summon a few jade crystals' thought Hisui. *BOOM* suddenly an explosion made the magic four-wheeler stop.

"What was that?" Asked Arciados. As he walked out the magic four-wheeler was surrounded by a dark guild

"Who are you" asked a guard ready to fight and standing next to the princess.

"We are Black Eclipse" responded a man whose face was covered and had a black sun mark on his mask.

"Hand over the princess, or face the consequences" said another Black Eclipse member.

"Never" yelled Arciados.

"Then die you-" he didn't get to finish as he was punched in the face.

"What the?" the dark mage said.

"Sorry to ruin your fun but i can't let you taked Jade-hime" said a person who's face was covered by his hood. He had the fairytail guild mark on the back of his knee length trench coat.

"Fairytail" said a dark mage.

"In the flesh" said a smirking Natsu.

"Kill him" yelled the leader.

"**Water** **blast**" Natsu just dodged it.

"**Solar** **cannon**"

"**Crystal dragons roar" **counterd Natsu. He then started punching them

**" Crystal make: sword" **Said Natsu he then started slashing the dark mages.

" **Fire Basilisk's screech"** yelled the dark guilds leader. A huge torrent of fire was sent to Natsu who barley dodged the incoming attack

'a Basilisk Slayer haven't seen one of those in a while, i wonder how Merudy, Sebastian, and Selene are doing' thought Natsu but his thoughts were inturrupted by the leader of Black Eclipse.

"Hello, Natsu-nii" said the leader. Natsu was shocked.

"Sebastian?" Asked Natsu.

"The one and only" responded Sebastian. He was dressed in a black tuxido with long black hair that covered his right eye, and his blue piercing eyes stared at Natsu.

"Why are you here?" Asked a mad Natsu.

"I came to get revenge on you for leaving, see you around Natsu-nii, retreat" yelled Sebastian.

"Damn it all" yelled Natsu. "Are you okay jade-hime?" Asked Natsu whil holding out his hand. Hisui blushed and accepted his hand.

" Arciados, where are you? Asked a worried princess.

"Right here, sorry I left I tried to catch at least one of them but they all escaped." Replied Arciados.

"Thank you for helping us..." Started Hisui

"Natsu, my name is Natsu" said well Natsu.

"Well thank you for saving me, Natsu" thanked the princess.

"Well i couldn't let those dark mages hurt someone as pretty as you" Natsu complimented.

"T-thank y-you" stuttered Hisui who's face was so red she would put Igneels scales to shame.

"No problem, are you going to be safe, or do you want me to escort you?" Asked Natsu.

"If you would be so kind as to escort me i would appreciate it" she said still blushing.

"Sure, i dont have anything better to do" he responded. With that they got into the magic-four wheeler.

"So, Natsu"

"Hm"

"Well, i was wondering if you could, um, yell me a little about yourself" said Hisui.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Asked Natsu.

"Well, um are you single?" She blushed.

"Y-yea" he said blushing.

"Um, what magic do you use?"

"I use fire and crystal dragon slayer magic" Arciados jaw dropped.

"How do you use two dragon slaying magic?" Asked a shocked Hisui.

"My father Igneel king of the fire dragons and mom Diamantina the queen of the crystal dragons taught me" he lied.

"Wow, how strong are you?" She asked.

"I'm leader of The Shadow League" he stated proudly which again cause them to jaw drop.

"THE LEADER!" yelled all of them.

"Yup"

"That means you're Salamander" said a still shocked Hisui.

"Yup Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel" he said proudly

"Wow to think i was saved by you"

"Anything else?"

"Um, well you see i was wondering if you could train me" she said shyly.

"Its a date then" Hisui blushed crimson red.

"A-a d-d-date" stuttered Hisui. They arrived at the castle.

"Okay, get a good nights rest because tomorrow we start training. I will also be training you to the max."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the supporters in the guild (where Gajeel and Arieas were hiding when fairytail attacked Phantom Lord)

"Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy"

"What?" Asked Wendy.

"Tomorrow I'm going to help train the princess of Fiore, she asked me to train her do you guys want to come?"

"Nah, you can go on your date, gihihi" Natsu blushed.

"Its not a date" he defended.

"Sure its not." Said Laxus

"Who knew Natsu-nii had it in him" giggled Wendy.

"Not you too, Wendalyn" she pouted.

"Don't call me that"

"Nastu" said a blue winged cat.

"Yes, Happy?"

"Can i go with you please"

"Sure thing little buddy" Charle watched from Wendy's shoulder. She was a white cat with a dress and a red bow at the end of her tail.

"Don't get sad Charles, your boyfriend is coming back in a while" smiled Wendy.

"He's not my boyfriend" said a blushing Charles.

"Lily" called Gajeel

"Yes?" Asked a black cat with a scar on his left eye.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow let's head home"

"Okay"

"Let's go home too Charle"

"Wendy you're coming with me tomorrow"

"Hai, Natsu-nii" she said. 'If only you would adopt me' she thought sadly not knowing Natsu read her mind. He looked at her sadly.

'Don't worry Wendy I will when I can' he thought.

"Night Laxus"

"Night Natsu"

"Nari" called Laxus. In came a dark lilac purple cat with white around her nose, mouth, paws, eyes, and the tip of her tail.

"Yes?" She said in a soft voice.

"Time to go home"

"Okay" with that they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day:

"Hisui. Jade-hime. Wake up" Hisui groaned as she woke up. The first thing she saw was how close Natsu and her face were and blaushed.

"KYAAAA!"

"What?" Asked Natsu. She ignored him and got up but soon regreted it. She turned to see a blushing Natsu and when she looked down she noticed her night gown was transparent and he could see her under garment. He was staring at her big busts.

"Stop staring pervert" she smacked him. "GET. OUT" Natsu left.

"I'll be in the garden"

"Okay" responded a blushing Hisui

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the garden:

"Wendy are you ready?" Asked Natsu.

"Yes, Natsu-nii"

"hime, what magic do you use?" Asked Natsu.

"I use jade magic" she said. Natsu facepalmed.

"Of course you do" he said "now how would you like to become a dragon slayer?" He asked.

"We have no dragon lacrima" she responded.

"Oh your going to be a 5th generation dragon slayer" he said.

"5th?"

"Its when your trained by the dragon god"

"Where is he?" She asked.

"You're looking at him." She jaw dropped "just what are you"

"I'm a god" he said looking like a badass. Wendy face palmed.

"Wow, Natsu-nii"

"What?"

"Stop trying to impress your girlfriend" she teased.

"WE ARE NOT DATING" yelled Natsu and Hisui both blushing furiously.

"Riiiiight" said Wendy.

"So what do you say, Hisui-chan"

"Yes"

"Get ready because its going to be hard training" he said seriously.

"HAI" she said determined to become a dragon slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 months later: ('cause i don't think any of you want to read boring stuff)

"**Jade** **dragons** **fist**" said Hisui as her fist became incased in a jade crystal. Natsu managed to dodge.

"Good, you've improved since last month"

"Thanks" she said blushing at the compliment.

"Don't get distracted, **Crystal** **make: Sword"**

**"Jade make: sword" **

"Oh you want a sword fight, Hisui-chan" she smirked.

"Bring it"

**"Crystal dragon sword art:: blazing fang" **with that he sent a slash of crystal surrounded by** fire.**

**"Jade dragons sword art: twin fang" **yelled Hisui as she sent two slices and destroyed Natsu's attack.**  
**

"Okay, thats enough training for today go ahead and rest."

"Hai" she turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, can i talk to you in private please" asked Hisui.

"Sure, Hisui-sama" they walked around the garden away from Natsu. "What is it?"

"Well, y-you s-see I was wondering i-if N-Natsu talks about m-me" she stuttered blushing crimson red. Wensy noticed this and started giggling.

"You liiiiike Natsu-nii" She mimicked Happy.

"N-no, Y-yes" she said looking down.

"So tell him"

"How am i suppose to do that? I don't even know it if he likes me"

"I'll see what i can do Hisui-san"

"Thank you Wendy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few hours later:

"Hey Natsu-nii"

"What is it Wendy"

"Do you like Hisui-san?"asked Wendy. Natsu blushed. " You do" she squeeled.

"Shut up"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, i don't know if she likes me back"

"She does"

"How do you know that?"

"The way she looks at you"

"What?"

"God you hopeless" Said Wendy.

"She blushes when you compliment her, she stares at you a lot, she blushes when she sees you, and-"

"Okay i get it"

"Then ask her out"

"I don't know how, or what to do while on a date, heck i don't even know what to wear"

"Don't worry, Natsu-nii I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because i want to see you happy, and if it goes well maybe you'll adopt me and i can finally have parents" she mummbled the last part. Natsu heard it and smiled.

'If it goes well, then yes Wendy' He thought

"Okay, then I'll ask her out tomorrow"

"And if you don't, then I'll castrate you" she said in a menacing voice.

"H-hai" he said scared of the Sky Maiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day :

'Okay, Natsu its simple all you have to do is ask her out, its not that hard' Natsu thought to himself.

"**Jade dragons ROAR"**

**"Fire dragons ROAR"**

**"Jade dragons piercing fang"**

**"Fire dragons swordhorn"**

**"Jade dragons secret art: Jade cannon"**

**"Heavenly dragons secret art: sacred Arrow"**

"Not bad Jade-hime" 'okay now just ask her out'

"Thank you Natsu-san" ' okay now's a good chance to ask him if he likes me'

"Hisui"

"Natsu"

"You go first" said Hisui.

"W-well y-you see i was wondering if you would like to g-go on a d-d-date with me" asked Natsu. Hisui was shocked

'He, he just asked me out yes yes yes!' Hisui menatly danced.

"S-sure, i would love to go on a d-date with you" said a blushing Hisui.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night"

"Hai, until then" she kissed him in the cheek.

"Have a wonderful trip back Natsu-san" said Hisui.

"Yea, have a good night" Said Natsu who's hand was on the cheek she just kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day:

"So Natsu-nii how did it go?" Asked Wendy.

"She said yes, i'm taking her out to eat tonight at 7" said an excited Natsu.

"Yay" squeeled Wendy."Now we need to get you ready for tomorrow, Erza-san, Mira-san" yelled Wendy. The guild was shocked to hear on of The Shadow League members call for Erza.

"Yes, Wendy" asked Erza.

"Well you see Natsu-nii has a date tonight and he needs help, can you help me get him ready please" asked Wendy.

"yes" Squeeled Mira.

" gihihi, going out with the princess are we, Salamander" said Gajeel. Natsu blushed and told him to shut up.

"Haha, who would have thought Natsu would go on a date, and with the princess of Fiore at that" said Laxus.

"Yay, master" yelled Mira.

"Yes?" Asked Makarov.

"I'm taking my brake" he just nodded his head. Then the 3 girls proceeded to drag Natsu across the guild.

"We are going cloths shopping" said Mira.

"NOOOOO, BLACKSTEEL, THUNDER GOD, ICE QUEEN SOMEONE HELP ME" Natsu pleaded.

"Hahahaha" the whole guild started laughing at the poor dragon slayers misfortune. 'This is going to be a long day, but it's going to he worth it, I'll go kn a date with Hisui and hopefully adopt Wendy, just wait a little longer Wendy.' thought Natsu.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hisui turning into the jade dragon slayer just came to me randomly. Good or bad? R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow dragon kin. I'm back. Finally the love starts in my story. Also I know lots of you are confused 4th gen dragon slayer will be explained in he future. I'll give you a huge hint PM me if you think your idea is correct. Hint: Involve 2 dragon slayers. Its a HUGE hint.**

* * *

"to think the mighty Salamander finally has no clue" said Erza.

"Shut it, it's my first time on a date"

"Well, Natsu-nii I got you the best person for the job"

"Thats me" said an excted Mira.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Asked the fire mage. He received a death glare from the three girls.

"Because you cant go on a date looking like that" said Wendy.

"Of course i can"

"No you can't"

"She's right, Natsu you can't go like that" Said Erza.

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting" Responded Mira

"Fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later:

"Ugh, stupid girls and shopping" Natsu then sat on an empty table on the second floor. In came Gajeel and Laxus.

"Oi, Salamander what's gotten into you?" Asked Gajeel.

"Girls+shopping= disaster, they made me walk all over the mall, until they found a suit that's perfect" he responded.

"Poor soul" said Laxus, Gajeel nodded.

"So what time is the date?" asked Laxus.

"In 6 hours"

"How long have you been shopping?"

"3 fucking hours" he said standing up gettin ready to go on a mission, but was kicked in his 'manhood'.

"What have i said about cursing?" Said Wendy with a death glare.

"Sorry"

"Bwahahaha"

"Gihihihih" laughed Laxus and Gajeel.

"Shut up" he said.

"Now, come on we aren't finished with you" said Wendy dragging him away.

"Whats next?"

"We are going to teach you how to eat like a gentlemen, and how to treat her on the date"

"Ugh,I don't want to"

"Quit whining and hurry up" they went to a random cafe, and ordered food.

"Erza should be coming soon"

"I don't want them to come"

"Well too bad we're already here" said the red haired mage.

"Dammit"

"Now start dining"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 of brutally getting hit:

"Now you're ready, Natsu" said Erza.

"Thanks" said a beat up fire mage.

"Well thanks for the help Erza-san, please tell Mira to go to Natsu's house" said Wendy.

"Sure thing"

"Why is Mira coming?"

"Because she's going to get you ready for your date" Wendy smiled as she watched Natsu pale.

"Holy butterball" said Natsu.

"Hahaha" Wendy started laughing.

"Okay, lets get home, I hope she's not like Erza and starts to beat me up for making a mistake"

"No, she's worse from what I've heard"

"Son of a biscuit"

"Where do you come up with these things?" She asked.

"They just come to me" he says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hisui a few hours earlier:

"Omg, today is my date with Natsu" she got up from bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Arciados!" Yealled Hisui. He came rushing in.

"What happened hime?"

"I need you to get the cart ready"

"Why"

"I need to buy a dress for my date aith Natsu today"

"Right away, hime" he went to get the cart ready.

"Now lets see what I need" she read her list. Just then Arciados came in.

"I have to be perfect or he might not like how I look"

"Hime, you know Natsu isn't the kind of person that cares about appearances"

"I know but still"

"*sigh* you really like him don't you?"

"More than anything in the world" she replied with a dreamy look. Just then a guard came in and whispered something in Arciados' ear.

"The cart is ready"

"What are we waiting for, let's go" and she rushed out the door.

"*sigh* what am i going to do with her" he asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Natsu:

"I hope she doesn't start trying to impress me, I like her just how she is" said Natsu.

"Aww, look at that Natsu-nii is in lo~ve" teased Wendy.

"Shut it shorty"

"You're so mean" she cried.

"Yea, yea, I tease you and suddenly I'm the bad guy, anyways Mira how do I loom?"

"Like a king" he walked to a mirror.

"Not good enough" the girls stared at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"You really like her don't you?" asked Wendy.

"More than anything, except you,in the world"

"Yay, I'm still the speciao one"

"Jeez, you both act like you're family" said Mira.

" that's because we are" said Natsu, Mira smiled at that comment.

"Okay, then let's get you ready... Again"

"Thanks, Mira you're a life safer" Mira giggled.

"No problem, now sit down" she ordered.

"Yes, sir"

"Okay now to get you ready, you leave in an hour"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hisui:

"Hurry up, please"

"Someone's excited for her date"

"Of course its my first date"

"Well we taught you everything we can"

"Thanks"

"Now lets get you ready" with that they began putting make up, and whaterver girls do before going on a date, or outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later (yes the moment you've all been waiting for)

"Wow" was all Natsu could say. In front of him was Hisui in a jade colored dress that whent all the way to her ankle's with dark green high heels. (I suck at describing stuff so if you don't like it then just make up your own outfits)

"You look amazing" said Natsu. Hisui blushed.

"T-thanks you look handsome as well" Natsu was wearing a blak tuxedo with a jade colored tie.

"Thanks" he then reached for her. "Shall we go?" He asked.

She grabbed his hand. "We shall" with that they walked away.

"So, Natsu where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" she pouted.

"Pwease, tell me" she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"It's a surprise" it took all of his strenght to say it.

"Fine" they walked for a while longer until they stopped in front of a fancy restaurant.

"Wow, its amazing" said Hisui.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go inside. They walked in and the waiter asked them if they had a reservation. To her surprise Natsu did.

"Right this way Mister, Dragneel" he walked them to the table that got a perfect view of the city.

"Wow, I'm impressed you got a reservation at this restaurant"

"It took a while but I managed" he said with a cocky smirk. After dinner Natsu walked her to the train station.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"The second part of the date" was all she managed to get out of him.

"So this is the second part of ohr date?" she asked. They were currently playing games.

"Yup, who doesn't lime carnivals?" *ding* *ding* *ding*

"We have a winner" said the man bebind the booth. "Take your pick" he said

"Which do you want Hisui?" He asked. She looked around until she found a red dragon plushie.

"That one" she pointed at the dragon plushie.

"Alright" the man then got it down and handed it to her, she hugged it.

"What else?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do" he responded. She looked around and saw the ferris wheel.

"Lets go on that one" she said holding his hand.

"Okay"

They were currently onnthe ferris wheel.

'What now, should I make my move?' He asked himself.

'What now should i kiss him' she thought.

" It's beautiful" she said looking at the sunset.

"Yes it is" he said she faced him.

"So how is Wendy?" She asked.

"She's been dragging me getting me ready for this date all day" he said chickling. She giggled.

"Yup, sounds lime her" she said. Natsu got up and sat next to her. She turned to see him. He then moved forward and their lips touched. She moved closer and they started making out. They seperated and both were blushing furiously.

"So does this mean we're dating?" She asked still blushing.

"I hope so" he said. They got off the ferris wheel and played more games until it got late.

"Well, I should get you home or your father might kill me" he said jokingly.

"I wouldn't let him" she said. They got on the first train to arrive. They walked slowly to the castle.

"Well, it will be a while befor i can see you again." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to start doing missions with my team again"

"Ah, The Shadow League will be going on missions again."

"Yea, other teams are starting to think they're better than us"

"Yea, that's not going to happen"

"Damn straight, it ain't" they got to the castle.

"Goodnight, Natsu"

"Goodnight, Hisui" he kissed her and then left.

* * *

Sorry if the date was boring I'm not good at describing stuff. Yea, and its not my best chapter but i had to get it out of my system.


End file.
